The present disclosure relates to a tool that cleans the seams of single ply roofing flexible sheets, for instance, thermoplastic polyolefin and polyvinyl chloride roofing systems, during installation. Often, these roofing systems include single ply flexible sheets that are bonded together using hot air. Before bonding the plies together, they are cleaned. The tool described herein allows the user to simultaneously clean the bottom surface of one ply and the top surface of another ply. In one aspect of the application, one ply may be installed on the roof structure and the other ply may be positioned adjacent the installed ply prior to bonding the plies together. In this arrangement, the tool allows the user to clean the top surface of the installed ply and the bottom surface of the ply to be installed by advancing the tool across the edge of the installed ply. In this way the areas adjacent to the edges of the plies may be cleaned before the plies are bonded together.